Book Of Country Love Songs
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: 2nd up: 'Two Sparrows In A Hurricane'. G/M. An overview of their relationship as it goes through marriage, parenthood, and old age. R/R!
1. Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ or the song or the Dixie Chicks

Summary-I swore I wouldn't write summaries…I lied…All right, welcome to the Book O' Songfics! Title pretty much explains it all!

Prewrite-All right, here's the deal. This is after the Cell Games. Goten is already born, but is about 3 or so, too young to understand. Chichi knows their finances are hard up, so she has a job at a company, and hopes for a shot at CEO. Her boss, Robert, is a lewd snake who thinks Chichi's incredibly hot, and Chichi is trying to keep her distance. But when he invites her to dinner she can't refuse, because they are going to discuss her promotion. Gohan is disgusted that his mother is going, thinking that she is going on a 4-letter word: DATE.

Traveling Soldier

Chichi straightened her outfit and tightened her hair bun, checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to look distinguished but uninterested in him, just after the job. Nervously, she twisted her wedding band around her finger.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Gohan asked from behind her. "It doesn't matter to you anymore."

"Gohan, for the last time, I am NOT dating my boss. This is strictly a professional meeting to discuss my promotion."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Mom."

"Young man, don't contradict me!" she yelled angrily. "I am NOT dating my boss!"

Her anger drained and she sighed. "Listen, honey." Chichi put her hands on Gohan's arms and looked him in the eye. "You know that your father is the only man I've ever loved, still love, will EVER love. But I have to do this. We need money, Gohan. Your little brother needs this money so he can grow up in a secure house." Chichi straightened up. "And, to dispel any fears you might have, I swear, by every angel and saint, by God himself, that I will never, ever take this ring off."

Gohan stared up at her, then slowly nodded.

"There." Chichi patted his head, and the ruffled his hair. "Now, Gohan, look after Goten. You know where everything is, right?" Gohan nodded. "Good. If you get hungry, go catch something to eat, okay?"

He nodded again.

"All right, I'll be gone for a couple hours. If I'm not back by 10, try to get to sleep."

A car horn honked just outside.

"That's my boss. Now, just remember what I said, okay?" Chichi gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to the front door. "Bye, Gohan!"

"I don't know why you live all the way out here," Earl said as Chichi climbed into his car.

"My husband and I grew up in the country, and we always loved it. It's a safe place to raise my sons."

"Even with all the wild animals out here?"

"We've survived for years, Earl."

He gave her a sideways glance. "You know, you could find a place in the city a little closer to work. You and your sons could stay in my house until you find someplace…"

"Oh, that's quite all right, Earl," Chichi said, quickly and nervously. "I wouldn't dream of leaving our little house out here."

Robert gave her another glance. She wasn't going along with him! She was stubborn, too stubborn.

"So, where are we going, exactly?"

"That new restaurant, Chez Chic."

"The place with the singers?"

"Yep."

"Who's performing?"

"The Dixie Chicks."

Chez Chic was a place that looked small on the outside, but the inside was huge. Table and chairs were arranged neatly, and there was a stage where Martha, Natalie, and Emily were setting up. 

A waiter showed them to their table. No sooner had they ordered than Chichi started talking. "Listen, Earl, I'd like to talk to you about my promotion…"

"Oh, let's not get too much into our jobs right now," Earl said smoothly. 

"Earl…"

"I was just gonna comment on how pretty you look right now."

Chichi was taken aback. "Robert, you know I'm married…"

"Widowed," Earl corrected. "For 3 years. Don't you think you should move on?"

Chichi remembered her promise to Gohan. _I swear, by every angel and saint, by God himself, I will never take this ring off_.

And she remembered her wedding day. _I, Chichi do take Goku as my husband, in sickness and in health_…

"Earl, I…"

"Shh, don't answer now," Robert said, trying to look romantic. "The waiter's coming back."

"Sir, madam," the waiter said.

"The chicken," Chichi said distractedly. _Don't you think you should move on?_

"You'll find the lyrics inside your menus," the waiter said, and Chichi realized she hadn't been listening. She quickly opened to the back of her menu and saw a paper with song lyrics written on it. She saw lyrics only for one song. It was from the Dixie Chick's new CD, Home, and it was called Traveling Soldier.

'Sounds like me and Goku,' she said. For some reason, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pen.

"Chichi, as I was saying…" Earl began.

But Chichi was lost in her own little world. Her pencil worked all over the page as she changed lyrics.

Two days past 18 

'We were 11 when we met,' she thought, and changed that.

He was waiting for the bus in his army greens 

'He was riding Nimbus, in his purple gi."

Sat down at a booth at a café there __

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

'I could change this…'
He's a little shy, so she gave him a smile 

And so it went on, until Chichi had successfully changed all of the lyrics to her needs. And she realized that the Dixie Chicks were finished by the time she was done.

"I'll be right back, Earl," she said, standing up and taking her paper with her.

"Excuse me?" she said, walking up to the stage where Martha, Emily, and Natalie were preparing to go.

"Yeah?" Natalie asked.

"Would you mind doing these words to the tune of Traveling Soldier?"

"We're about to leave…"

"Please, it'll only take a few minutes. And I'll pay you 100 zeni."

"Well…okay."

Chichi went back to her seat.

"What was that all about…"

"Excuse me, folks?" Natalie said into the microphone. "A woman just came to us and asked us to sing this song…it's almost the same as Traveling Soldier, but it's been personalized by this woman. So, without further ado, here's Traveling Soldier, revised."

__

Two years 'till thirteen

He was riding on Nimbus in his purple gi

Looking all over as he floated in the air

For a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

She's a little shy, so he gave her a smile

And he said, "Would you mind riding with me for a while

And helping me? I'm feeling a little low."

She said, "I can and will help you. I know where we can go."

After awhile they went and sat in a car

He said, "Will you think about me? I'm traveling pretty far

And I got no one to send a letter to.

Would you mind if I sent on back here to you?"

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

"Too young for him," they told her

Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more we'll be alone

When the letters say the soldier's coming home

For years the letters came from across the land

From Namek and back to Japan

And he told her of his heart, sent all of his love

Told her all of the things he was so scared of

He said, "When I'm leaving you and going so far,

I think of that day sitting and talking in the car

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.

Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while."

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

"Too young for him," they told her

Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more we'll be alone

When the letters say the soldier's coming home

One Friday night after the Cell Games

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang

A man said, "Folks, you bow your heads

For a list of local Cell Games dead?"

Cried all alone, covering her head

As she huddled, all alone, in a cold, empty bed

At one name read that nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

"Too young for him," they told her

Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more we'll be alone

When the letters say the soldier's coming…

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

"Too young for him," they told her

Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier

Our love will never end

Waiting for the soldier to come back again

Never more we'll be alone

When the letters say the soldier's coming home

While Martha played her violin solo, Earl gave Chichi a questioning glance. "Chichi…"

"I'm sorry, Earl," Chichi said. "I'm…I'm not ready to let go, and I don't think I'll ever be ready to let go. You don't how much my Goku still means to me. I'm sorry, I have to deny your gracious offer."

Earl sighed. "I really liked you, Chichi, and I wish it could be different…you're fired."

Chichi wasn't phased by this; she had expected it. "Very well, Robert. My family will live on what we have left and I'll get another job."

Chichi got up from the table, reached into her purse, and took out some money. "This is my half of the bill." And she dropped her money on the table and walked away. She nodded at the Dixie Chicks and Natalie nodded at her, and smiled.

Chichi walked out of Chez Chic to the sound of a solo drum playing an army march.

*Pokes Earl with cattle prods* This guy is based off the kid I sat next to at graduation. I wanted to strangle him. He made fun of people by saying "He's Mexican' or something along that line. I wanted to kill him. 

REVIEW!!


	2. Two Sparrows in a Hurricane

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ or the song

Note-This is different than the last chapter. This is more of an overview of Marron and Goten's relationship as it goes through marriage, parenthood, and old age.

Two Sparrows In a Hurricane

__

She's 15, and he's barely driving a car

She's got his ring, and he's got the keys to her heart

It's just a matter of time

They'll spread their wings and fly

Marron and Goten, under a flood of rice and old shoes, ran down the aisle to the car. They had decided to drive, not fly, to their Honeymoon.

They climbed in the back seat, Marron waving to her parents as the dark window rolled up. 

Once they started to drive away, Marron and Goten shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Did you give them the down payment for the house?" Marron asked.

"I sent it in yesterday. The house should be ready when we get back."

Marron laughed. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is all coming true. Remember your ex when we told her? She said we'd never make it past engagement. Look at us now, Paris!"

Goten laughed, and then the two of them starting kissing again.

__

Like two sparrows in a hurricane

Trying to find their way

With a head full of dreams

And faith that can move anything

They've heard it's all uphill

But all they know is how they feel

The world says they'll never make it

But love says they will

There's a baby crying

And one more on the way

There's a wolf at the door

With a big stack of bills they can't pay

A pregnant Marron held onto her wailing daughter, Irisa, as she went for the mail. Things were looking down. Goten's job was on strike, and she was looking for one. And it was the time of month when bills appeared.

"Bills, bills, bills!" Marron yelled, throwing the mail on the kitchen table. "There's nothing but bills that we can't pay!"

__

The clouds are dark

And the wind is high

But they can see 

The other side

"Marron! Marron!" Goten ran in the front door. "It worked! The strike worked! Our wages…they're higher than they ever were! Work starts again tomorrow!"

Careful not to crush the now smiling Irisa or the unborn child, Goten lifted Maron up and twirled her around the kitchen.

__

Like two sparrows in a hurricane

Trying to find they're way

With a head full of dreams

And faith that can move anything

They've heard it's all uphill

But all they know is how they feel

The world says they'll never make it

But love says they will

She's 83

And he's barely driving a car

She's got his ring

And he's got the key to her heart

It was getting harder and harder for Marron to walk, and now she stuck to her wheelchair. Goten of course, being a Saiyan, could walk and run and fly just as before. But he was getting slower, and he didn't like to fly anymore. He liked to stay at home with his wife of 68 years.

Marron held her 6-year-old great-granddaughter, Lily, on her lap. She had been telling Lily the story of how she and Goten got married, and Lily was now asleep.

"Great-Grandpa Goten said he'd die for me," she told the sleeping child.

Marron didn't doubt that Goten would die _with_ her as well

__

It's just a matter of time

They'll spread their wings and fly

Like two sparrows in a hurricane

Trying to find their way

With a head full of dreams

And faith that can move anything

They've heard it's all uphill

But all they know is how they feel

The world says they'll never make it

But love says they will

Marron and Goten died together on February 7th. They wrote in their wills that they wished to be buried together.

__

The world says they'll never make it

Love says they will

*Wipes tear from her eyes* This song is very special to me, because it basically sums up my grandparents' relationship. They were also young when they married, had 6 children, and died together on the same day. They are buried next to each other.

REVIEW!!


End file.
